Back to the Future (LaurenHardy13's Version Rewrite)
by LaurenHardy13
Summary: I've been hiding a secret for months now; I'm jealous of everything Marty is. He's popular, he's a musician, and the best older brother a girl could ask for. And then there's me, Abigail Mcfly, the youngest of the Mcfly siblings. Nothing. I can't live up to what Marty Mcfly's sister is supposed to be. Then we get sent back in time a prevent our parents from meeting. Can we fix it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there. So I've gotten a few messages from some people about why I took down my BTTF stories. The main reason is that I went back over and read the entire story again and I agreed with what a few of the review had said. Abby really wasn't fleshed out as much as she needed to be. True she had Jeremy and book two was starting to flesh out her character, but it wasn't enough in my opinion. So I've decided to rewrite this story completely and I promise that I will finish it all the way through. Also, be warned that more serious topics are going to be discussed in these stories and it will be written in Abby's POV. You have been warned. **

**Dedicated to all those who wanted me to come back, I give you….**

**LaurenHardy13's Version of Back to the Future (which I don't own.) **

**Enjoy!**

With teeth clenched and tears running down my face, I made the final cut on my wrist. I know this hurts, but it has to be done as punishment for the dream you had last night. Can't quite remember how you ended up spilling your guts to Marty about the secret, but either way he found out. That look on his face was pure torture and it felt so good to shoot out of my bed in a cold sweat. But that doesn't make up for the fact that you're still thinking about it; your jealousy towards Marty.

'_How can you even think of being jealous of your older brother? You should be honored to have the most popular boy at Hill Valley High school as your sibling,' said the voice in my head._

Of course I'm honored to have one of the best brothers in the world. But to be honest, I almost hate everything about him. He's popular, he's a guitarist in a rock band, and while he's not the smartest in school, everybody knows the name Marty Mcfly. Then there's his younger sister Abigail or Abby for short. That's pretty much it.

Who is the real Abigail Mcfly?

'_No one will ever find out,' _the voice in my head told me as I slowly removed the blade from my bleeding wrist. Quickly, I reached under my bed and pulled out the white gauze I'd stolen from the First-Aid kit. Then I wrapped my wrists ignoring the sharp pain they made whenever I moved my arm too much. At last, it was done and I slowly made my way back into bed tucking myself back under the covers.

**Break*Break*Break*Break*Break**

"Abs! Hey Abs get up!" someone yelled shaking me. I opened my eyes and nearly screamed my head off.

"Whoa, sorry kid. Didn't mean to scare ya," someone said. My mind suddenly came back to me as I was face to face with Marty. He was fully dressed with his jeans, white checkered shirt, his favorite jean jacket and red vest.

"Geez, don't scare me like that," I said moving my still bandaged hands further under the covers.

"Come on. We still gonna go visit Doc before school right?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, right. If he's come back yet," I said. Our best friend Dr. Emmett L. Brown hadn't been home all week, but we still liked to check on him to visit and talk about his latest invention.

"Well then get up already. I know how you like to take your sweet ass time getting ready," he said as he started walking out the door.

"What can I say? I'm a girl," I said.

"Yeah yeah," he mumbled fully walking out the door and shutting it to give me some privacy. When it was fully closed, I closed my eyes and gave a long sigh of relief. He hadn't seen my bandaged up wrists. Slowly, I pulled my arms from under the covers rubbed my eyes. Afterwards, I got up and started to take my pajamas off and put on one of my favorite outfits; a neon green tank-top with an grey shirt with a wide neck that came off my shoulders, a pink skirt with zebra print on it that came down to my knees, light blue cheetah-print capree leggings, and pink high tops. To top it all off, after I had thrown away the bandages on my arms, I put on my black fish-net gloves that hid most of the scars on my wrist.

Afterwards, I went over to my little vanity and put my long, curly brown hair into a ponytail that hung completely on the left side. Then I grabbed a big bow that had the same cheetah print as my leggings and clipped it on the right end of my head. After giving it a quick tug, I was ready to walk out of my room without anyone finding out what I had been doing for months now.

**Break*Break*Break*Break*Break**

As soon as I grabbed a quick banana for breakfast, Marty and I left the house with backpacks to Doc's place. Before we left the neighborhood, I stared at the old abandon house that was right next door to ours. It had been abandoned for the past fifteen plus years with overgrown grass, ivy, a broken window on the side of the house, and a driveway that was all cracked up.

"You know, maybe if someone comes and fixes that house, it won't make _our _house look so bad," I said grabbing my bike from the garage.

"Seriously," Marty said pulling out his skateboard. "You wanna give it another go?" Marty asked holding his skateboard out to me.

"Maybe when we're not on a time crunch, and I'm not trying to get holes in my leggings. If I had my jeans on then…I suppose," I lied. Last thing I wanted people to see is Marty Mcfly's younger sister on a skateboard. I wasn't even that good on it anyway. "I'll stick with my bike for now."

"Whatever you say," Marty said dropping it to the ground and jumping on it. "Let's go!" he said and started moving his right leg against the ground to gain some speed. I hopped on my bike and started peddling along right behind him.

'_A true tag-along at its finest,' that voice in my head said again. _

'Yeah, well visiting Doc is one of the few thinks I always look forward to,' I told it back. Whether it was just for a visit, or seeing his latest invention, or even just playing with Einstein. That's one of the few things that Marty and I have in common.

It takes us around ten minutes to get to Doc's house, but the good thing is that it's on the way to school which helps. When we got there, I set my bike down on the ground and Marty jumps off his board and knocks on the door.

Nothing.

Not even Einy's barking was heard. Marty and I looked at each other and then he grabbed the spare key that was underneath the mat. After he unlocked the door, we both walked in.

"Hey Doc? Hello? Anyone home?" he called but still got no answer. "Einstein come here boy," he said whistling but no dog came.

"He's still not here? Dang it!" I complained as we continued to walk further into the house.

"Oh god," Marty said stopping dead in his tracks.

"What?" I said nearly running into him. Then my nose picked up a smell that made me gag. I looked at what Marty was looking at and saw Einstein's food bowl overflowing with dog food. "Oh god that's nasty," I said wrinkling up my face. Marty and I walked away from the week old dog food and Marty kneeled to the ground setting down his bag pulling out his guitar.

"Oh not this again," I said rolling my eyes.

"What? Don't you love listening to your older brother play his music?" he asked me plugging in his guitar to Doc's giant amp. When he was done, he turned up the sound as high as it could possibly go.

"Not…necessarily," I say.

"Well too bad," he said and held up his guitar pick in the air striking a pose and giving me a wink. Suddenly, Marty played a note on his guitar and the sound wave was so strong that it knocked him backwards causing him to crash into a bunch of boxes that all fell on him spilling out papers and random junk everywhere. That's when I burst out laughing.

"Shut up Ab," I heard Marty yell from underneath all the boxes but I just kept laughing and clapping my hands. Meanwhile Marty threw the boxes off of him and sat up. "Rock and roll," he said and put his shades on the top of his head.

"That's the funniest thing I've seen since you set the carpet on fire," I said.

"How the hell do you remember that? You were only like four," he asked. All of a sudden the telephone started ringing. Marty jumped up and wobbled his way over to the phone with me right behind him.

"Yo…Hey! Hey Doc, where are you?" Marty said after he got to the phone. Then he ushered me over and held the phone between our two ears.

"Thank God I got you. Listen, can you and Abby meet me at Twin Pines Mall at 1:15? I've made a major breakthrough and I'll need your assistances," he told us.

"Wait, 1:15 in the morning?" Marty asked.

"Yeah," Doc responded.

"Why so early?" I asked.

"I'll explain everything tonight I promise," he said.

"Doc, where have you been all week?" Marty asked.

"Working," Doc said.

"Is Einy with you?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's right here with me."

"Oh, by the way Doc you left all your equipment on all week," said Marty.

"My equipment? Oh that reminds me, you better not hook up to the amplifier. There's a slight possibility of overload," Doc said and Marty and I slowly looked at the broken amplifier.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind," Marty said.

"Good, remember, Twin Pines Mall, 1:15am…" Then out of the blue, every single one of Doc's tickling clocks all went off all ringing eight chimes at the same time. Marty and I quickly covered our ears but even that wasn't enough to block out the piercing noise.

"ARE THOSE MY CLOCKS I HEAR?" we heard Doc shout from the phone.

"Yeah, it's eight o' clock," Marty said.

"Eurika it worked! There all exactly twenty-five minutes slow!" Doc shouted and I felt my heart drop and knew Marty's did as well.

"Wait a minute…are you telling me its eight twenty-five?" Marty asked.

"Precisely!" Doc said.

"Damn! We're late for school!" Marty said and hung up running out the door grabbing his skateboard and throwing his guitar in his bag. I ran outside and got on my bike and Marty got on his skateboard and we rode down the road towards school as fast as we could. I could petel my bike a little fast then Marty could move his foot, so he used the help of a few passing cars to catch up to me. Along the way, he waved at a few people he saw including my dance instructor who we saw teaching a class at the local gym. The entire class waved at him and I squeezed my lips together while looking down trying to not pay attention to the fifteen or so people waving at my brother.

At last we made it to Hill Valley High School. Marty picked up his skateboard and started running for the door while I jumped off my bike a chained it to the bike rack. Then out from the door came Marty's girlfriend Jennifer Parker.

"Hi Jen," Marty said.

"Guys don't go this way. Strickland's looking for you and if you get caught Marty it'll be four times in a row," she said and started guiding us towards the side entrance of the school. We took a quick look around the hallway for any teachers or Strickland before walking in.

"You know Jen, this time it wasn't my fault this time. Doc set all his clocks twenty-five minutes slow," Marty said.

"Doc?" a cold voice called from behind us. We slowly turned around and saw Mr. Strickland holding Marty's shoulder. "Am I to understand that you are still hanging around Doctor Emmet L. Brown Mcfly?" he asked and started tsking at us while pulling out some yellow slips from his pocket and writing on them. "Tardy slip for _you _Ms. Parker. And one for each of you Mcfly," he said handing them to us.

"You know, let me pull you aside and talk to you Ms. Mcfly," he said pulling me over closer towards him and away from Marty and Jennifer. "While I can't do anything about you being born and raised as a Mcfly, I can tell you that there's still hope for you being a good student and not a slacker like your old man and your brother here. How about I give you a nickel's worth of advice for you and your slacker brother. This 'so called' Dr. Brown is dangerous. He's a nutcase and if you continue to hang out with him then you'll both end up in big trouble."

"Yes sir," Marty said but I saw him not even looking at Strickland. "Can we go now?"

"You've got a real attitude problem Mcfly, you know that? I understand your band is on the roster for the dance audition after school. Why bother, you're too much like your old man. No McFly is ever going to amount to anything in the history of Hill Valley!"

"Yeah, well history is gonna change. Come on kid," Marty said and I started to walk away from Strickland.

"Get rid of those ridiculous nets on your arms Ms. Mcfly. They don't belong in this school," Strickland said. My hands grew into fists and I hid my left hand over the area where I had cut myself early that morning from sight not turning back towards Strickland.

**Really proud of the way this turned out and this is just the beginning. If you like how this is going now or if you absolutely hate it, let me know. Glad to be back with this. **

**Stay tuned for more to come,**

**LaurenHardy13**


	2. Chapter 2

**No reviews, but I still want to thank all those who are following or added this to their favorites list including Toy2711, Umbrella6661, JessBeth79, and optimusprimefollower.**

**Now back to the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTTF. **

After school let out, I was supposed to meet Marty's girlfriend Jennifer at the gym where all the bands were preparing for the audition. First, I stopped at the bathroom and took off my net gloves. The marks on my arms had been hurting all day; I guess I had cut a little too well last night. Now, maybe you can stop feeling so jealous of Marty all the time. But I knew I was only fooling myself. This is exactly what I told myself the very first time I made the first cut a year ago. Now it seems like I'm punishing myself every other day as evidenced by the faded cuts and the new ones that were bright red and very noticeable upon closer inspection. I quickly ran both of my arms under some cold water to help with some of the stinging until I could put some medicine on them later tonight while everyone was asleep. When I was done, I put my gloves back on and headed for the gym. All the band members were lined up in a straight line by the bleachers and four teacher judges who had chairs near the front of the stage. Then I saw Jennifer standing to the side.

"Hey, girl. I was about to come looking for you," she said.

"Hi Jen," I said.

"You ready for this?" she asked.

"Yeah I guess so," I responded.

"Are you okay? You seem like you got something on your mind," she said. _Crap. _

"Nah I'm fine. Just a little nervous for him that's all. He hasn't stopped talking about this for weeks," I said messing with my gloves and making sure they were pulled as high as they could.

"I know. He and I went out to dinner the other night and…" Jen said and was interrupted one of the judges holding a megaphone called for the next group.

"Here we go," Jen said as Marty's band walked up and started getting everything set up as quick as they could. Marty shot winked at us and we gave both him and the band a thumbs up.

"Alright….so….we're the Pinheads," Marty said on the microphone and the judges held up their clipboards. The drummer counted to three and the band started playing _Power of Love. _I couldn't help but smile as I watched the band playing their hardest but still looked like they were having a great time.

"Hold it, fellas, hold it hold it," one of the judges said with the megaphone in the middle of their performance. The band stopped playing and I saw Marty's color drop. "I'm afraid you're just too darn loud." The entire band froze and started looking at each other while the judge called for the next group without another word. Jen and I looked at each other and then back at the band still looking confused.

"Come on. Let's get the next group up here," the judge said and the band slowly walked off the stage with their instruments while talking amongst themselves. Marty didn't say a word and just walked out of the school without saying goodbye or even coming over to meet us.

"Come on Abby," Jen said and we ran after Marty. I quickly picked up my bike in front of the school and followed Jen who was running after my brother. By the time we caught up with him, he was walking through the park located in the middle of town square.

"_Re-elect Mayor Goldie Wilson. Progress is his middle name!"_ a van said with pictures all over it talking about the election that was coming up.

"Marty, are you okay?" Jen asked when we caught up with him and put an arm around him.

"Too loud. I can't believe it. I'm never gonna get the chance to play in front of anybody," Marty said.

"Would you relax? It was just one rejection and frankly those teachers aren't the best judges on what sounds good and what's out of date," I said jumping off my bike and walking on the other side of him.

"I don't know, kid. Maybe I'm just not cut out for music," he said and I rolled my eyes stopping dead in my tracks.

"Seriously? After everything you've done between learning how to play and forming your own band, you really think you're not cut out for this?!" I asked.

"She's right Marty and you're really good. This audition tape you guys made is great, you've _got _to send it to the record company," Jen said pushing the tape the band made last week to his chest and Marty caught it and put it in his pocket.

"I don't know Jen," Marty said and we all continued walking.

"Come on Marty, you know what Doc's always saying," she continued.

"Yeah I know, "if you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything. But what if I send it in and they don't like it? What if they say, "get out of here kid, you got no future"? I just don't know if I could take that kind of rejection," Marty said and we came to a stop on the outside of the park near a bench.

"Chill out Dad," I said.

"Oh God, I _am _sounding like my old man," Marty said and I finally got a grin out of him.

"Oh stop it you two. He's not _that _bad. At least he's letting you borrow the car tomorrow night," Jen said. Oh, that's right. Marty and Jennifer were going on a little 'secret' date over the weekend.

"Man, check out that 4x4," Marty said standing on the bench looking at a Toyota black truck that was just being brought in. "Someday Jennifer," he said and pulled her up with him. "Wouldn't it be great to take that truck to the lake? Throw a couple of sleeping bags in the back? Look up at the stars?" he continued and started pulling her closer to him.

"Oh good grief," I said rolling my eyes and took a seat as far as I could on that bench.

"Just you wait till you find someone kid. You won't think it's gross then. Oh and he'll have to get a perfect score on the "big brother test" just as a warning," Marty said looking at me and then quickly turned his gaze back to Jennifer as they sat down.

"Thanks for the encouragement," I mumbled.

"Does your mom know? About tomorrow night?" she asked Marty.

"Get outta town! My mom thinks I'm going camping with the guys. Look, Jen, my mother would freak if she found out and I'd have to listen to this long speech about how she never did any of that stuff when _she _was my age," Marty said.

"She's just trying to keep you respectable," Jen said gently pinching Marty's chin.

"Well she's not doing a very good job," Marty said softly and started to lean in closer to Jen.

'_Here it comes,' _I thought rolling my eyes again. Suddenly just as they were about to do it, an old lady came right up to us and shook a can of coins right in the lovebird's faces.

"Save the clocktower! Save the clocktower! Mayor Wilson is sponsoring a campaign to fix that clock!" she said and we all turned around to look at the broken clock on City Hall. Marty and I had heard this story thousands of times before but the lady told us again anyway. "Thirty years ago, lightning struck that clocktower and the clock hasn't run since. We at the Hill Valley Preservation Society believe that it should be preserved exactly how it is. To preserve our town's history!" the lady said and Marty quickly reached into his pocket.

"Yeah yeah. Here's a quarter lady," Marty said putting it in the can.

"Thank you so much. Don't forget to take a flyer," she said handing them a flyer and we all waved goodbye with a phony smile on our faces.

"So, where were we?" Marty asked tilting Jen's chin back to his.

"Right about here," Jen said. Just as they leaned into each other, I held up my hand shielding my eye and started looking around downtown Hill Valley. Suddenly a horn sounded and a man called out for Jennifer. A brown car pulled up on the other side of the street and stopped.

"It's my dad," Jen said. "I gotta go."

"Alright, and thanks for trying to cheer me up Jen," Marty said letting her go. "I'll call you tonight!" Marty called when Jen was running across the street.

"Oh, I'll be at my grandma's. Here, I'll give you the number," she said running back up and writing down the number on the back of the clocktower flyer before the two gave each other a quick kiss. With that, Jen ran over to her dad's car and Mr. Parker pulled away. Marty meanwhile was still looking at the number Jennifer wrote down.

"Okay, can we go now?" I said.

"Yeah, I guess," Marty said pulling out his skateboard from his bag and putting the flyer in for safekeeping.

**Break*Break*Break*Break*Break**

Marty and I finally got all the way back to Lyon Estates just as the sun had gone down. Marty did a trick on his board and I gave a little chuckle when he landed. "Nice," I said.

"Thanks. I can still teach you how to ride. All you need to do is ask," he said in a 'hinting' kind of voice.

"I'll…..think about it," I lied and we pulled up to the house. We both slowed down because there was a tow-truck backing into our driveway with the family car's front completely destroyed behind it.

"Perfect. Just perfect," Marty said irritated. I parked my bike and followed him inside with a guilty expression on my face. Inside, our dad was talking to an _'acquaintance' _of the family; Biff Tannen.

"…I can't believe you loan me your car without telling me there was a blind spot," Biff said. "I could have been killed!"

"N-now Biff. I never noticed that there was any kind of blindspot when _I _would drive it. Hi son, hi Abby," Dad said.

"What, are you blind Mcfly? How else do you explain that wreck out there?" Biff asked.

"N-now Biff. Can I assume that your insurance is gonna pay for the damages?" dad asked.

"_My _insurance? It's _your_ car Mcfly! _Your _insurance should cover it! All I'm wondering is who's gonna pay for this huh?" Biff said holding out his blue blazer in dad's face. "I spilled beer all over my shirt when that car ran into me. Oh, and where's my reports?" he continued grabbing dad by his tye. Meanwhile I reached in and grabbed a handful of candy from the jar sitting on the shelf. Marty grabbed two from my hand and I glared at him.

"Oh! Well, I haven't exactly finished them up yet, but…" suddenly Biff started knocking on dad's head.

"Hello? Hello? Anybody home? Huh? Think Mcfly, think! I gotta have time to retype them. Heck, do you know what would happen if I handed in _your _reports? I'd get fired! You wouldn't want that to happen would ya?" Biff asked. Marty and I looked at each other and slowly nodded at each other. "Would ya?!" he threatened while pulling dad's tye harder.

"Of course not Biff. I'll uh get to typing them tonight, and I'll run them over to you first thing tomorrow morning," Dad said as Biff stole some candy out of the jar.

"Hey, not too early though; I sleep in on Saturdays," Biff said and walked pasted our dad using his chest to hit his shoulder. Dad just did that awkward laugh of his while Biff went to the kitchen and took a beer from the fridge. "Come on Mcfly, I have your car towed all the way back to your house and all you got to offer me is Lite-beer? Show some respect," he said. That's when Marty walked over to the kitchen and glared at Biff.

"What are _you _looking at butthead?" he asked but Marty didn't move or say anything. "Say hi to your mom for me," he continued and finally left the house. Then it was just the three of us in complete silence.

"I know what you're going to say son, and you're right. You're right. But he just happens to be my supervisor and I'm just not that great at confrontations," Dad explained not even being able to look Marty right in the eyes. Marty put his hands on his hips and walked over to him.

"Dad, look at what he did to the car! You know I needed that car this weekend," Marty said.

"I know son, but all I can say is…I'm sorry," he said.

"Great! Fan-freaking-tastic," Marty said throwing up his arms and walked back outside slamming the screen door behind him.

**That's all for right now. Please don't hesitate to let me know how you like or don't like it. We'll start to see a little bit more of Abby's character in the upcoming chapters so stay tuned. **

**LaurenHardy13**


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day, I had to change into a purple leotard and leggings for my gymnastics practice. I've been on a gymnastics team for about a month now, and it's one of the few things in life that's just mine. That's why I love it so much. At least I'm not compared to my brother as much as I am at school. The only problem for me is making sure I don't injure my wrists even more than they already are due to my _'late night activity' _The good news is that gymnasts do what's called a 'pre-wrap' which basically is a tape that covers up your wrist and ankles to prevent injury. No one in my family really cares too much about gymnastics though and really doesn't even try to understand it; which is fine with me and helps keep my secret.

Just as practice was ending and I grabbed my bag about to head out, my older sister Linda walked in the gymnasium. Linda was a year out of high school and wore these bulky glasses, always had too many hair curlers in her hair, and tons and tons of her favorite eye shadow. There wasn't a day that passed without Linda walking out of her bedroom without the stuff on or some in her purse.

"You ready to go or what?" she asked.

"Uh….I guess. What are you doing here Linda?" I asked.

"As soon as Mom found out the car was wrecked and that you biked to practice all by yourself, she made me come and get you so you wouldn't be a 'poor, defenseless little girl' on a bike in the middle of the night,'" she said and I rolled my eyes.

"It's not like this is my first time in town by myself. Besides, the house is like ten minutes from here," I said.

"That's what I said but mom wouldn't listen. Anyway can we go now?" she said.

"Why? Is Greg gonna call you tonight or something?" I said laughing.

"Haha very funny. He'll notice me one day though; I know it," she said and we walked out of the gymnasium where our bikes were parked/thrown on the ground. We picked up our bikes and rode the ten minutes back to the house.

After putting our bikes in the garage, we walked into the kitchen where everyone had just sat down at the table. Dad and my other brother Dave were watching some show on T.V and laughing hysterically at something that wasn't even funny. Linda sat down and started taking some of her curlers out of her hair.

"Oh hi, girls! I'm so glad you two are back," Mom said and came over to kiss me and Linda on the cheek. Immediately I smelled the alcohol from her breath and almost gagged. "Now come make your plate and sit at the table with your family," she said and I grabbed a paper plate and filled it with food. Then, I sat down next to Marty and Dad and started to eat slowly without saying a word.

"I know you're still mad about the audition Marty, but believe me, you're better off not having to worry about all the aggravation and headaches of playing at that dance," Dad told Marty.

"He's absolutely right Marty. The last thing you need is headaches," Dave said wearing his bust boy uniform. I shot a confused look at Marty who just slightly shrugged his shoulders. That's when Mom walked in carrying a cake pan.

"Kids, we're gonna have to eat this cake by ourselves. Your Uncle Joey didn't make parole again," she said tossing the cake on the table. Then she sat down next to Linda. "I think it would be nice if you all dropped him a line."

"Uncle Jailbird Joey?" Marty said.

"He's _your _brother Mom," Dave said.

"Yeah, I think it's a major embarrassment having an uncle in prison," Linda said taking out some of her curlers and setting them on the table.

"We all make mistakes in life children," Mom said. Then Dave looked at his watch.

"Dammit, I'm late," he said and got up from the table.

"David! Watch your mouth!" Mom said.

"Sorry mom, I gotta go. See you later pop," he said and left the house to run to the bus station.

"Hey, why are you wearing bandages on your wrists kid?" Marty asked.

"What bandages?!" Mom asked about to go hysterical. My eyes widened and looked at my wrists where some of the bandages on my left arm had started to peel off. "I told you signing up for that gymnastics class was a horrible idea!"

"Oh, these? This is just for practice. I'm starting to do more handstands and cartwheels or moves with my wrists. They say they help your wrists from getting all shaky after doing all those moves to prevent injury. All the professionals are starting to wear them," I said. Ignoring how fast my heart was beating inside my chest.

"Oh, well if they prevent you from injuring yourself then you wear them every time you go into that class," Mom said and I nodded. _Holy crap that was close! _

"Hey Marty, I'm not your answering service but while you were outside pouting over the car, Jennifer Parker called you twice," Linda said.

"I don't like her Marty. Any girl calling a boy is just asking for trouble," Mom stated.

"Oh Mother, there's nothing wrong with calling a boy," Linda said while looking at me and I had to scrunch up my face to avoid laughing; especially when Linda secretly did that all the time. Surprised she hasn't got caught yet.

"I think it's terrible! Girls chasing boys! When I was your age I never called a boy or chased a boy, or sat in a parked car with a boy," mom said.

"Then how am I supposed to meet anybody?" Linda asked.

"It'll just happen; like the way I met your father," Mom said putting her hand on Linda's.

"That was so stupid! Grandpa hit him with the car!"

"It was meant to be," she continued smiling at the memory with her eyes closed picturing every detail. My head tilted back as I let out a small sigh. _Here we go again. _"And just think, if Grandpa hadn't hit him, then none of you would have been born."

"I know mom you've told us this story a hundred times. Grandpa hit him with the car and you felt sorry for him, so you decided to take him to the 'Fish Under the Sea' dance," Linda said rolling her eyes at me.

"No no, it was the _Enchantment _Under the Sea dance," Mom said as I mouthed the dace name at Linda with her. "…our first date. It was the night of that terrible thunderstorm, remember George?" she asked but Dad was too focused on the T.V to answer. "Your father kissed me for the very first time on that dance floor. It was then that I realized that I was going to spend the rest of my life with him. We started going out more together and found out that we had so much in common and were almost as inseparable as Marty and Abby," she continued and I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Yeah uh, I think I'm finished and I just remembered that I have a lot of homework I want to get started on," I said getting up and taking my plate to the kitchen.

"Okay dear," Mom said and I set my plate in the sink and went into my room closing the door. I turned around and rested my hands on the door taking in some deep breaths.

'_Relax. It's okay. Just calm down and don't get sick whatever you do,' _I told myself

I'm not sure how long it took me to calm down, but when I was calm enough, I turned back around and looked in the mirror. My hair was in a bun, but if you looked closely at my facial features, I looked exactly like my mom; like Marty. Quickly, I yanked out the bun, and let my hair fall down. Then I decided to put on my favorite outfit again with the blue cheetah leggings, a zebra skirt, neon green tank-top, and a grey off-the-shoulder shirt.

And there I stood; Abigail Lorraine Mcfly and not Marty Jr. Maybe one day I won't think those horrible thoughts and have to punish myself for them.

**Break*Break*Break*Break*Break**

"Abs! Wake up!" someone said and I shot up with wide eyes almost screaming my head off.

"Hey! Hey it's me it's Marty," he said and I looked straight at my brother taking a few deep breaths to calm down and come back to reality. Somehow I had fallen asleep with my clothes on after I lay in bed while playing with one of those Tiger Electronic games. "It's 12:45, we gotta start heading out. And Doc needs us to pick up his video camera at the house too."

"Alright," I said as I got out of bed. Quickly, I grabbed a brush and quickly ran in through my messy hair.

"You slept with the tape on your wrists?" Marty asked and once again, I felt a tickling feeling travel from my head down to my spine and saw that he was right.

"Yeah, I guess I did. Can you give a girl a little privacy please?" I asked.

"Sorry. I'll be outside waiting and don't take too long. We gotta be there by 1:15," Marty said.

"I won't," I said and Marty tip-toed out of my room.

'_Dang it Abby! That's the second time today…well in two days that you nearly got caught. Either stop being so careless or become the world's greatest liar_,' I told myself. After putting my hair up in a side ponytail, I clipped on my large bow, took off the tape and put on my netted gloves. Thankfully, the little holes weren't big enough to really see the cuts clearly. I gave myself a smile while putting on a long neon green necklace and left the room.

It was around 1:16 A.M when we finally got to Twin Pines Mall. The parking lot was completely empty except for a large trailer truck and a dog sitting in front of it. Marty and I quickly gave a glance at each other before heading down to the parking lot to meet Einstein.

"Einstein, hey boy. Where's the Doc?" Marty asked petting the dog. Einstein started to whine and then came over to me.

"Hi boy," I said and he started to lick my wrists despite my gloves. "Does that even taste good?" I asked dropping to my knees and trying to keep my wrists away from the dog's mouth. "You can lick my face if you want instead of some weird netting." Suddenly the truck in front of us started up and the ramp door started to go down. Smoke completely surrounded the inside of the truck and some kind of DeLorean backed out of it. It had all kinds of tubes and wires attached to it. The car stopped right in front of us and the driver's door opened up and out walked a man wearing some kind of white jumpsuit with silver hair.

"Marty! Abby, you both made it!" Doc said grabbing some of Marty's red jacket and gently patted my shoulder. "Welcome to my latest experiment; the one I've been waiting for my entire life!"

"Great Doc. Is that a DeLorean?"

"Bare with me you two, all your questions will be answered momentarily now roll tape!" Doc said and dragged Marty over to the corner of the car. "Abby, hold this remote for me and my clipboard for one second please," he said handing me a remote from inside the car and the clipboard.

"Alright I'm ready," Marty said and started to record Doc standing in front of the car.

"Good evening, I'm Dr. Emmett Brown. I'm standing on the parking lot at Twin Pines Mall," he started and then looked at his watch. "It's Saturday morning, October 26th, 1985, 1:18 am; and this is temporal experiment number one. Hey Einy! Come on boy! Yeah, that's right! In you go," he continued and somehow got Einy to sit in the driver's seat and started buckling the seatbelt.

"That a boy! Got your seatbelt on nice and tight and you're ready to go," Doc said and held up a watch from Einy's neck and one from his own. "Please note that Einstein's watch is in precise synchronization with my control watch. Got it?"

"Right, check Doc," Marty said.

"Good! Have a good trip, Einstein! Watch your head," he said closing the door. "Give me the remote," he whispered to me.

"Oh! Right," I said and did as I was told and just took the remote and clipboard as well. Then Doc turned it on which somehow also turned on the DeLorean.

"You got that thing hooked up to the…car?" Marty asked.

"Watch this!" Doc said.

"Okay, got it," Marty said and Doc 'drove the car' to the other end of the parking lot with it making a few sharp turns.

"Uh…is Einy alright in there?" I asked and Marty moved the camera to face Doc.

"Not me, the car the car!" he yelled and Marty jerked it back to the crazy car. "He shouldbe fine Abby; if my theory is right," Doc whispered and finally stopped the car ignoring the look I gave him with my high eyebrows. Then he patted my shoulder again and dragged Marty to a certain spot directly in front of the faraway car. "And if my calculations are also correct, when this baby hits 88 miles per hour, you're gonna see some serious shi*!" Doc pressed a button that caused a red light to appear on his remote and then started up the gas, but the car didn't move. All we heard was the sound of tires against the concrete getting faster and faster just as my heart did every second Doc didn't press that button again. I snuck a peek at the remote and as soon as it hit 60 miles an hour, Doc released the brake and the car came towards us at full speed. My heart skipped a beat and my breathing started to get heavy. I took a few steps back and Marty did the same thing. Doc quickly looked at us with a huge grin.

"Watch this! Watch this!" he shouted pulling Marty back. Then he pulled me back as well but kept an arm around my shoulders. Suddenly, a bunch of neon lights appeared in front of the car and around it and then disappeared into thin air leaving nothing behind but some tire tracks currently on fire where the car would have gone. We followed the fire tracks as they continued under Marty's legs and immediately to the left of me and Doc. My jaw flew open as my mind processed exactly what I just saw, and the fact that Einy and the car were nowhere in sight.

"Ha! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?! 88 MILES PER HOUR!" Doc cheered jumping up and down. Marty and I were still trying to process as we stared at the license plate that had come off the car that said OUTTATIME. "THE TEMPORAL DISPLACEMENT OCCURRED AT EXACTLY 1:20 AM AND ZERO SECONDS!" Doc continued to shout.

'Ho…ly….shi*' I mouthed to Marty who looked at me with a pale face. He didn't say anything to me; not even to scold me for cussing in front of him even though he did it all the time. Marty then slowly walked over to the license plate while Doc was writing in his notebook still with that wide smile of his. Marty picked up the plate and immediately dropped it causing it to sizzle when it hit the concrete again.

"HOT! Jesus Christ! Jesus Christ Doc, YOU DISINIGRATED EINSTEIN!" Marty shouted and that's when I think I got my bearings back together.

"Calm down Marty! I didn't disintegrate anything! The molecular structure of both Einstein and the car are completely intact!" Doc explained running back over to where Marty was.

"THEN WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?!" I demanded now running up to the two. I'm not sure why, but something inside me was really ticked for some weird reason. I don't think I've ever yelled at Doc like this before.

"The appropriate question is _when _the hell are they, Abby. You see, Einstein has become the world's first time-traveler. I sent him into the future," Doc said running back over to where we stood before. "One minute into the future to be exact. And at exactly 1:21 am and zero seconds, we shall catch up with him and the time machine," he continued now running back to the license plate. Marty and I tried to keep up with him, but he would move every time Marty got there.

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute Doc," Marty said running back over to Doc with me right in the middle behind them. "Are you telling me you built a time machine…..out of a DeLorean?!"

"The way I see it, if you're gonna build a time machine, why not do it with some style? Besides, the stainless steel made the flux dispersal-." Suddenly, Doc's watch started to beep and he gave a quick look at it before he gasped. "LOOK OUT!" he shouted and pushed us back just before a loud noise was heard and the car reappeared. It made a sharp turn and then stopped a few yards in front of us. The car was now completely covered in ice and a lot of smoke was let out from behind him. All three of us stared at the car for a moment before Doc started to jog over to it. I took a few steps forward hoping to see something moving inside the car, but the glass was all iced up. That's when Marty came behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. Doc went over to the car and attempted to open it, but immediately jerked it back and started waving it around the air.

"Ow!" Doc gasped and I did as well causing Marty to throw his arms around me and pulling me back.

"What?! What?! Is it hot?" Marty asked.

"It's cold! Damn cold!" Doc said and opened the driver's door with his foot. There in the front seat was Einstein still buckled up with his watch on. "Einstein, you little devil!" Doc cheered petting him behind his ears and unbuckling his seatbelt. I released the breath I was unconsciously holding and Marty let me go as I smiled. "Einstein's watch is exactly one minute behind mine and still ticking!" Doc cheered and then let Einstein jump out of the car. "Good boy! Good, good boy!" Einy then ran inside the truck barking.

"He's alright," Marty said.

"Of course he's fine! And he's completely unaware that anything happened. As far as he's concerned the trip was instantaneous. That's why his watch is one minute behind mine. He skipped over that minute to arrive precisely at this moment in time. Come on, I'll show you how it works!" Doc said running back over to the car. I gave a quick glance back at the truck where Einy disappeared before walking to the car myself.

"Okay, so the first thing you do is turn the time circuits on," Doc said and moved some kind of handle in the middle to the right which turned on a bunch of lights in the car. "Then you enter in whatever date you want to travel to on this keypad which will appear up here on the readout here. So say you want to see the signing of the Declaration of Independence," Doc continued as Marty continued to record. He entered in a few numbers and then on the panel under 'destination time,' in know read July 4th, 1776. "Or witness the birth of Christ." Doc did the same thing as before, except now the 'destination time' read December 25th, 0000.

"And here's a red-lighted day in the history of science, November 5th, 1955," he said and then hesitated for a moment. "Yes, November 5th, 1955."

"I don't get it," Marty said.

"That's the day I invented time travel. I remember it vividly. I was standing on the edge of my toilet seat hanging a clock when I slipped, hit my head on the edge of the sink, and when I came to I had a revelation; a vision, of this!" Doc was pointing to something in the middle near the top of the car. It looked like a letter Y that lit up. "The Flux Capacitor; this is what makes time travel possible. It's taken me thirty years and my entire family fortune to realize the vision of that day; God, has it really been that long?" Doc said now getting out of the car while Marty continued to film inside. "I remember when all this was just farmland. Old Man Peabody owned _all _of this. He had this crazy idea about breeding pine trees."

"Pine trees?" I asked really confused. _Who the hell would try to breed pine trees? _

"This is heavy Doc; just great! So does it run on plain old gasoline?" Marty asked.

"Unfortunately no, it needs something with a little more kick; plutonium!"

"Plu-what?" I asked. Science really wasn't my thing like it was with Doc.

"Plutonium," Marty corrected. "Hang on, are you saying that this _sucker _is nuclear?!"

"Keep rolling! Keep rolling!" Doc said and Marty turned the camera back on. "No this sucker's electrical. But I need a nuclear reaction to generate the 1.21 gigawatts of electricity I need."

"Doc, you don't just walk into a store and buy plutonium!" Marty said and Doc started walking back to his truck. "Did you rip that off?!" Doc froze and then came back waving his arms around telling Marty to stop. Then he came back over to us.

"Of course; from a group of Libyan nationalists. They wanted me to build them a bomb and gave me plutonium and in return, I gave them a shiny bomb case full of used pinball machines!" Marty and I just looked at each other speechless. "Come on you two! Let's get the both of you a radiation suit and prepare to reload!" he said running off. Only the Doc could get away with something like that. We followed Doc into the truck where he had some yellow radiation suits for us waiting. "I'm sorry Abby but this might be a little big on you," Doc said handing me mine.

"I think I can live with that," I said walking over to where Einy was lying down and petting him before putting the suit on.

"Wow, this _is _a hair big on me," I said with the sleeves going past my hands. Doc gave a chuckle and then came over to me.

"It's not as bad as I predicted but this belt should help out. You'll need these radioactive gloves too," Doc said yellow belt around my waist. Then he reached into his pocket and helped me put on the radioactive gloves. Then once everything was on, Doc gave me a breathing helmet that I put on and made a funny noise every time I breathed.

"Martin Mcfly, come join the dark side; for _I_ am your father!" I said trying to hold back a laugh but failing.

"No, that's not true! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Marty said falling to his knees dramatically and slamming his fist gently to the ground. Then I lost it.

"Alright alright, you two. Let's go!" Doc said after putting on his helmet and gloves.

"See you Einy," I said and we all went back outside. After Doc triple checked that everything on us was ready, he went over to a yellow suitcase looking thing and carefully opened it. Inside were a few glass can-looking things with a tube of red liquid inside. Carefully, Doc took out one and took it over to the back of the DeLorean while Marty was still taping. He opened up a hatch and placed the Plutonium inside. Then something sucked the Plutonium down and made all of us jump. Afterward, Doc took the glass can out and put the lid back on.

"It's should be safe now; everything's lead-lined," Doc said after he took off his helmet and we all did too. "Don't you lose those tapes now; we need to keep a record," he said going over and grabbing a suitcase after putting the plutonium away. "Whoops, can't forget my bag. Who knows if they have cotton underwear in the future?"

"The future? So you're going…" Marty said.

"That's right. Twenty-five years into the future. I've always dreamed of seeing the future beyond my years, and seeing the progress of mankind," Doc said as he put his suitcase in the car. "I'll also be able to see who wins the next twenty-five World Series.

"Hey, Doc? Uh look us up when you get there," Marty said putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Indeed I will. Roll it," Doc said nodding. Marty then held up the camera and started recording. "I, Doctor Emmett Brown, am about to embark on a most historic journey," he continued opening up the driver's door and then started laughing. "What am I doing? I almost forgot to bring extra plutonium! How would I ever expect to get back?! One pellet, one trip! I must be out of my mind!" Suddenly Einy started barking at us. "What is it Einy?" Doc asked and then went wide-eyed.

"Oh my God. They found me, I don't know how but they found me," Doc said. I took a step forward and then saw terror in his eyes.

"What's…"

"RUN FOR IT YOU TWO!" Doc shouted.

"WHO?!" Marty asked.

"Who do you think?! THE LIBYANS!" Doc screamed pointing behind us. Marty and I turned around and saw a blue van coming right for us with its high beams on. Suddenly, someone stood up and aimed a gun at us from the sunroof. I froze unable to move away from looking at the man holding the gun at us.

"HOLY SHI*!" Marty shouted and tackled me to the ground as the shooting began. Most of the bullets were aimed at Doc who just ducked barely missing them.

"Unroll their fire!" he shouted and then grabbed a pistol from his toolbox that I didn't even know he had. He took the safety off and tried firing at the van but the gun jammed. Doc then started to run on the other side of the truck.

"Doc, wait!" Marty shouted That's when the speeding van came to a screeching halt right in front of Doc. Marty and I watched as Doc held up his hands and threw the jammed gun in the air. Suddenly, the Libyan started firing at Doc and he fell to the ground unmoving. I suddenly went cold. This has to be some kind of crazy dream. Doc can't be…no.

"NOOOOOOO! BASTARD!" Marty shouted standing up. Now the Libyan aimed the gun at us. I screamed.

"WAIT!" I shouted standing up next to Marty. Suddenly, Marty grabbed me and held me with his back facing the Libyan. He squeezed me so hard that I could hardly breathe; even if I was hardly breathing, to begin with after what we'd just seen.

"I love you kid. I love you kid," Marty whimpered. All of a sudden I heard a click of the gun. Marty must have too as he turned around to look at the Libyan hitting the now jammed gun. "Come on!" Marty whispered and yanked me as we ran and dived into the DeLorean.

**I guess I'll stop it right there for now. I'm really liking this a lot better than before. Don't worry, they'll be more coming as long as you like it. Thanks to all who have returned or any newcomers who are sticking with us. I really appreciate it. **

**Don't forget to leave a review and I will see you all soon. **

**LaurenHardy13. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Though I'd left again didn't you? Nope! We are going to finish this time; I swear. Anyway, enough of me talking. Let's do this!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own BTTF besides Abby and certain other characters we haven't met yet.**

Marty shoved me in first, and I climbed over all the equipment to get to the passenger seat. Marty hesitated for a minute looking at Doc's body before slamming the door shut.

"Go!" the Libyan kept saying trying to un-jam his gun. Then the driver pushed on the gas and their van started driving again right after us.

"Holycrapholycrap!" I screamed squeezing my eyes closed and covering my ears. Then Marty pressed down on the gas on the DeLorean just as the gunman started shooting at us again.

"Relax! Okay just put your seatbelt on and keep your head down," Marty said surprisingly calm.

"You're more worried about that?! What about…"

"PUT ON YOU DAMN SEATBELT AND STAY DOWN!" he shrieked just as more shots were fired at us. With that, I grabbed the belt and put it over me and leaned forward.

Marty made a sharp turn, and the momentum made him lean over and move the lever that turned on the dashboard.

"Hang on kid," he said and made another sharp turn avoiding the bullets.

"Can't this thing go any faster?!" I shouted, sitting back up.

"Shut up! I'm trying!" Marty shouted back. Finally we made it out of the JCPenny parking lot and made another sharp turn onto the main road. They were still following and shooting, so Marty had to start zigzagging across the road to avoid the bullets. That's when I just so happened to look at the passenger mirror and saw the shooting throw his gun down in the van and was picking up something bigger.

"Are you seeing this?!" I asked. Marty looked at his mirror and saw the gunman now had some kind of rocket launcher aimed right at us.

"Holy shit! Okay, let's see if you bast**** can do ninety!" Marty said switching gears, and we were off. We sped back into the parking lot and got some distance between us before something in the car lit up, we were blinded by a light, and the parking lot transformed into some kind of field. Suddenly, we ran into what looked like a weird-looking scarecrow. Marty and I screamed until we heard a horrifying sound.

CRASH!

The car came to an abrupt stop, and the hazard lights came on. Neither of us moved or talked for a moment before I looked over at Marty still wearing his hood that was leaning against the wheel. "Holy. Shi*," I said breathing heavily.

"Don't cuss," Marty said in his Darth Vader voice due to the hood.

"Seriously? That's what you're worried about right now?!" I said.

"Take it easy. Everything's fine; totally fine. I've got everything under control right now," he said.

"Sure you do," I said, and then I looked up and saw a family looking at us from outside the barn. Marty then opened the door and stepped out. As soon as he did, the woman started screaming, and the husband pulled his kids back and slammed the door shut.

"Wait! Listen!" Marty said and tripped over a hay bail.

"Ha! Nice going there," I said opening the passenger door.

"Zip it! Now stay here while I go talk to them real quick," he said getting up and taking off his hood. I shook my head giggling, and then my smile disappeared as I remembered what had happened.

…Doc telling us to run…

…Marty diving and tackling me to the ground…

…Doc getting shot…

Oh my God. Doc got shot and was dead! Before I could process anything else, a loud gunshot was heard that broke up a small part of the barn near the door. I screamed and covered my ears again. The Libyans were back! I looked up and saw Marty had tripped and fallen back through the door he just came through.

"It's already mutated into human form! Shoot it Pa!" I heard a boy's voice say. Before I could think, Marty was up again and slammed the door shut just before another piece of the barn door broke off from the bullet.

"TAKE THAT YOU MUTATED SON OF A BIT**!" I heard another voice yell from outside. Marty ran over and nearly dived into the driver's seat.

"What the heck is going on?" I asked.

"They're shooting at me! Shut the door!" he said starting up the car again. I did as I was told, and Marty slammed on the gas driving straight through the busted up door which ended up destroying most of the wall.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" I yelled turning the wheel left to avoid running over the farmer pushing his kids back away from us. Then we ran over a random pine tree that was in a fenced-in area right next to another one.

"My pine!" The farmer said before shooting at us again but ended up destroying his mailbox.

"Get off the wheel!" Marty yelled slapping my arm right where there was a cut and it slightly stung.

"Whoops," I said holding my arm and running my finger over where it was. Marty meanwhile just kept on driving while trying to get his hood off. Finally, we made it off the dirt road and onto the main road.

"Alright, okay we're fine. Kay? Get a grip on yourself. This is all just a dream; a very weird and intense dream," Marty said.

"Yeah, sure it is," I said, and then Marty slammed on the breaks so hard that I had to push against the dashboard to stop me from hitting it.

"What are you doing?!" I asked, but Marty just looked out my window with a dazed look in his eyes. I turned around, and my eyes went wide. Marty got out of the car and walked over to what we saw; a large field being plowed by tractors with two walls that said Lyon Estates.

"No way," Marty whispered as he looked over at a sign that was advertising Lyon Estates with a replica of our house but a coral green color. That's when we heard a car driving down the road. I watched as Marty tried to flag it down but the driver's wife attempted to slow down to talk to us, but his wife made him drive away.

"This is heavy," I said, and I instantly got goosebumps all over my body.

"You said it Abs," Marty said. Why did I have to say that? Great, now I'm even talking just like Marty. Guess it's another sleepless night tonight for me and possibly another session of my _nightly _activity. "Okay, seriously, we need a plan."

"And what do you suggest?" I asked not trusting myself to give an idea and making the knot in my stomach worse.

"First, let's move the car out of sight so we don't get any more weird looks or shot at again," he said.

"Yeah, I've had enough of being shot at," I said. Marty got in the car and tried to start it up again but nothing happened. He tried again but got the same results.

"Come on, come on," he said and a soft alarm suddenly started to ring.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I have no idea," Marty said as a meter that said plutonium chamber blinked a red light that said empty.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Guess we gotta do it the old fashion way," Marty said getting out. "Give me a hand will ya?" Marty and I then pushed the DeLorean behind the Lyon Estates billboard with all of our might. "Alright, let me grab the keys and I guess we'll have to walk into town to get some help."

"Who are we gonna get to fix a time-traveling car?" I asked.

"There might be one person. Let's go!" he said, and I followed him out to the main road. We passed a familiar sign that said Hill Valley was about two miles away. All of us, including Dave and Linda, had walked to town millions of times before, and it really wasn't too bad of a walk.

**2 miles later**

When we got downtown, both of us hesitantly turned the corner to look at downtown Hill Valley. Wherever we were, I didn't think we were in 1985 anymore. A ticket for a movie cost only 50 cents, and the main movie was called 'Cattle Queen of Montana' with Ronald Reagan costarring. There was a sign that said that the movies had air-conditioners too. Didn't it always have air conditioning? Marty and I were in awe of Hill Valley that we were almost hit by a car in the road. After he beeped, Marty grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the road. As soon as we did, I jerked my wrist out of his grasp, and we kept walking as I gently went over the area where some of the cuts were. We were getting a lot of weird looks, but we just kept looking around ignoring the stares.

That's when I looked over at a gas station. A car had just pulled up, and a group of men were pumping gas in the driver's car and cleaning it up. "Since when did they start doing that?" I muttered and Marty and I continued walking through the park.

Suddenly we heard it; a clock bell. Both of us turned around and saw the town clock tower no longer was stuck at 10:07, but read 8:30 and rung.

_If you believe in progress, then re-elect mayor Red Thomas! Progress is his middle name! The future is in your hands! _

"Okay, officially freaked out," I said.

"No kidding," Marty said, and someone nearly bumped into us and threw away a newspaper. Marty quickly grabbed it and we saw the date.

**Saturday, November 5****th****, 1955. **

"This has gotta be a dream. Come on Abs," Marty said, and we both ran for the town diner right across the street from where we were standing.

When we got in there, the only people in there were a teenager eating breakfast at the bar, a black man in his early 20s cleaning the floors, and the bartender. "Hey kid, what you do? Jump ship?" the bartender behind the counter said.

"What?" Marty asked.

"Well what's with the life-preserver?" he asked.

"Oh…uh…..I just wanna use the phone," Marty said tugging on his jacket a little.

"It's in the back. Oh and sweetheart, there's a store not too far from here. You look like you could use a new pair of gloves. What happened? They get snagged on something?" he asked now looking at me.

"Yeah," I said and followed Marty to the phone booth in the back. Marty then pulled out the yellow phonebook He started scanning the book until he got to the B section and the never-ending last names of Brown. Then he pointed to Doc's name with his address and phone number just below it.

"Great! You're alive," he said and started dialing the number. Meanwhile, I was looking around the diner and saw four more teenage boys walk in including a redhead wearing high waist khakis and a plaid blue and brown shirt walk in. They all came in and sat in one of the booths and the red-head looked up and stared at me. I felt my eyes get big.

'_Holy crap, where did these butterflies in my stomach come from?' _I asked myself.

"You're gonna love it here man. We can show you all the great places to hang out including a few where the girls like to hang out," one of the other boys said elbowing the red-head and the group started laughing.

"No answer," I heard Marty say and slammed the phone back on the hook. I turned around and saw Marty ripping out a page from the yellow book. I turned around to look back at the red-head, but he was too focused talking to his group of friends now. That definitely felt weird. Marty then walked around me and I followed him up to the front like a loyal tag-along.

"Hey, do you know where 1640 Riverside…"

"Are you two gonna order somthin' or what?" the bartender asked. Marty looked at me and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Uh yeah. Give me two tabs," Marty said.

"Tab? I can't give you a tab unless you order something," the bartender said.

"Yeah, give me two Pepsi frees," Marty said sitting down next to the black-haired teenager at the bar.

"If you wanna Pepsi pal, you gotta pay for it!"

"Look, just give me something without any sugar," Marty said, and I could hear some slight irritation in his voice. The bartender then reached up under the bar and gave Marty black coffee. The bartender then looked at me.

"None for me, thank you," I said.

"Hey Mcfly!" a voice said, and both of us turned around including the other teen next to Marty. "What do you think you're doing here?" a tall teenager wearing black pants and a red button-up shirt with a white undershirt.

"Biff?" Marty and I whispered.

**Well that's it for right now. I'm sorry it's been so long, but I swear to you that we will finish this trilogy (plus the one from Telltale if there's time) completely. Thanks and I'll see you all soon. **

**Review**

**LaurenHardy13**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own BTTF besides Abby and a few others we haven't met yet, but we'll get there soon. This time, we're going all the way!**

"Hey, I'm talkin' to you Mcfly you Irish bub!" Biff said, coming over to us with his gang. But instead of stopping in front of _us_, he stopped in front of the teenager sitting next to us. Then we got a good look at his face and my eyes went wide.

"Oh, hey Biff. Hey guys, how are you doing?" the teen said.

'_Holy. Crap,' _I thought.He had the same facial features, the same voice, and no dorky glasses. I looked over to see Marty had the same expression I did.

"You get my homework done yet Mcfly?" Biff asked.

"Uh, well you see, I figured that since it wasn't due till Monday that I'd…" suddenly Biff grabbed 'dad's' shirt and started hitting his head with his knuckles.

"Hello? Hello? Anybody home? Huh?" Biff said as his buddies started laughing at him. Then Biff grabbed Dad's face and looked him right in his eyes. "I gotta have time to recopy it. Do you realize what would happen if I handed in _my _homework in _your _handwriting? I'll get kicked out of school! You wouldn't want that to happen would ya?" Dad didn't answer right away.

"Would ya?!" Biff asked again, this time holding up a fist.

"Of course I wouldn't want that to happen Biff," Dad said, and then Biff turned his attention to me and Marty.

"What are you lookin' at butthead?!" he asked Marty, who was still staring at dad.

"Hey, look at what this girl's wearin'! It's fishing nets!" one of the guys said, grabbing my wrist and pulling it up to show Biff. By instinct, I jerked my hand out of his grasp.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled.

"Ooooooooooo! We got a feisty one here boys! You tryin' to be a greaser girl or somethin'?" Biff asked, and I suddenly became smaller as they surrounded me.

"Don't worry Biff. I'll just head home and work on it right now, and give it to you tomorrow morning," Dad said, with that dumb smile he always makes with Biff back home.

"Hey not too early, I sleep in on Sunday," Biff said, turning his attention back to dad. I happened to look over in the corner and saw the red-head that gave me butterflies earlier standing up, but was pushed back down by his buddies who were all watching the conversation. "Hey, Mcfly! You're shoe's untied!" Biff said. As soon as Dad looked down, Biff slapped Dad's cheek hard. Biff and his gang instantly started laughing as did Dad for some reason.

"You're so gullible Mcfly! I don't want to see you in here again!" Biff said, and with that, he left the diner with his gang. Marty watched them leave, but my attention was focused on this kid who happened to be our Father as a teenager. Marty's attention then was back to dad still in awe.

"What?" Dad said when he saw us staring.

"Y-you're George Mcfly," Marty said.

"Yeah, who are you?" he asked, and then I went into shock as reality started to hit. Holy sh**, we really _are_ in the past with no way to go back.

"Say! What do you let those boys push you around for?" a black bust-boy said, coming over to us.

"Well, they're bigger than me," George said.

"Stand tall boy! Have some respect for yourself! Don't you let people walk all over you now! Cause they'll be walkin' all over you for the rest of your life! Look at me! You think I'm gonna spend the rest of my life here in this slop house?"

"Watch it Goldie!" the waiter from before yelled at him. Then my mouth dropped. This was Mayor Goldie Wilson; or future Mayor Goldie Wilson.

"No sir, I'm gonna make something out of my life. I'm goin' to night school, and one day, I'm gonna be somebody!" he announced.

"That's right! He's gonna be Mayor!" Marty shouted.

"Exactly! I'm…..mayor!" Goldie said with a big smile. "That's a good idea! I'm gonna be mayor!"

"A colored mayor! That'll be the day," the waiter said, coming back with a broom in his hands.

"You wait and see Mr. Caruthers! I _will _be mayor! I'll be the most powerful man in Hill Valley, and I am gonna clean up this town!" Goldie announced.

"Good! You can start by sweeping the floor!" the waiter said, shoving the broom in his hands and then walked away.

"Mayor Goldie Wilson. I like the sound of that!" he said and started to sweep. I gave a happy chuckle and Marty looked over and saw that dad was gone. He looked around and then saw Dad riding a bike away. Marty jumped out of his seat and started running after him.

"Hey, Dad…er George! You with the bike!" he shouted running.

"Wait up!" I called out to my brother, but he was already half-way down the street. 'Oh come on,' I complained. I got up and chased after him like always.

When I caught up to him, we were in some neighborhood, and Marty was looking up in a tree. "Can you slow down for just a…" I started, but then looked up. There was George Mcfly up a tree with binoculars looking at some girl changing.

"You have got to be kidding me," I muttered.

"He's a peeping Tom," Marty said. Yeah, or whoever's up there changing doesn't know how to close the curtains or, not change in front of an open window. George got so excited, that he lost his balance, and fell off the tree onto the road of an oncoming car.

"DAD, LOOK OUT!" we shouted. I was about to run forward, but Marty beat me to it. He pushed George out of the way and ended up getting hit with the car instead. The car slammed on his breaks and Marty was sent flying a few yards away, hitting his head on the concrete. He was out in an instant.

"MARTY!" I yelled, running over to him. The driver of the car ran out, but George just got up and peddled away on his bike as fast as he could, but I didn't care. All I cared about was my brother.

'_But, he's part of the reason why you're in pain. Why are you so worried about him?'_ I asked myself.

'_Because he's the best brother in the world. He's always there for me when I need someone to listen to me and my crap life. It's not his fault that I tried to emulate him when I was younger. It's __my__ fault that I tried to be just like my hero to a tee. How dare you even think such a thing! You should be punished!'_ I answered, and lost all focus on Marty to look at my right wrist where _'they'_ were.

"STELLA! Another one of these damn kids jumped in front of my car! Come on out and help me get him into the house!" the driver said, snapping me out of my inner thoughts. Wait, did he say _another_ kid? What the hell is wrong with this guy?

"Are you alright girl?" he asked.

"Uh….I think so," I said.

"Do you know this kid?"

"He's my brother!" I responded. Then a woman with short, dark hair and an apron came out of the house running to us.

"Oh my God Sam, what did you do?!" she asked.

"I didn't do nothin'! _He's _the one who jumped in front of my damn car. Now help me get him into the house!" the driver named Sam ordered.

"Oh, dear! Are you alright hun? You hit a girl too?!" she asked, looking at me.

"No, she's fine! Quit talkin' already and help me!" Sam ordered, starting to lift him. The woman lifted his legs while the driver carried most of his body.

"You come on in with us dear," she insisted. With no choice, I followed the two strangers into their house which conveniently was right across the street. We walked in and saw a teenage girl come in from the kitchen. As soon as she saw us, she froze.

"Here, let's set him down on the sofa," the woman said, and the two carried him over to the couch.

"Who's that?" the teenage girl asked.

"Some damn kid who jumped in front of my car again," Sam said.

"I-is he alright?" the teen asked, still staring at Marty.

"I don't know Lorraine. Stella, go get a washcloth with warm water," Sam said. Stella left, and Lorraine came over to me.

"Who are you?" Lorraine asked. It was then that I got a good look at the teen; dark, curly hair, a purple, and white plaided dress and grey sweater, and familiar dark chocolate brown eyes I've known all my life.

"You're….you're," I stuttered.

"My name's Lorraine Baines. Who are you?" she asked again. Now, this day has just gotten weirder.

"I….uh…I-it's Abigail or Abby," I got out.

"Who's this?" she asked, going over to my brother.

"My brother Marty," I said, still staring at her. Lorraine came over to Marty and started stroking his hair for some reason.

"Father, wouldn't he be more comfortable in a bed instead of the old couch? You can put him in _my _room so he can rest better," Lorraine said.

"I suppose," Sam said, and then Stella came back with the water and wash rag. "Lorraine, take the bowl from your mother and carry it to your room. Stella, we're moving him to Lorraine's room." Lorraine took the bowl and went upstairs, and the two adults picked up Marty again. I followed them up the steps into her bedroom. Lorraine set the bowl down, undid her covers, and my apparent grandparents laid Marty down. "You work on him, Stella. Lorraine, why don't you get this girl a drink or something. You're in charge of lunch too since your mother's working on him," he said.

"Oh, alright," Lorraine said. "Come on Abby." Lorraine walked out of her room very slowly and we finally left for the kitchen. She got me a glass of water, and we just sat there in silence awkwardly at the table.

"I'm really sorry my dad hit your brother with the car," Lorraine said.

"I-it's alright," I stuttered. That's when I got this strange feeling in my gut.

'_Oh no, please not now! I have to do it soon or it won't stop!' _I gently rubbed my wrist with my opposite hand, trying to ignore the temptation.

"I've never seen those kinds of gloves before Abigail. They look worn down. I have a few extra you can have if you want. They don't fit me too well anymore," she offered.

"Thanks," I said. It was then that I realized that I was bouncing my leg up and down. I felt my palms start to sweat, and the feeling in my gut got worse. "Uh, do you have a bathroom or something?"

"Oh, do you want to freshen up? Sure! Go upstairs, make a left, and it's the last door on the left. When you're done, come back down and you can tell me what kind of sandwich you like for lunch," she said.

"Okay," I said and raced out of the room to the bathroom. As soon as I got there, I shut the door and locked it as the feeling got worse. I tore off my gloves at stared at my wrists. I have to do it or that gut feeling will never go away. You have to punish yourself for blaming Marty for the way you're feeling.

'But I don't want to.'

'I hate it!'

'Why do I do this to myself?!'

"Because I have to," I whispered. With that, I began to scratch at the marks. It wasn't what I normally had to do, but it was enough to satisfy that feeling in my gut. I suddenly felt sick due to all the emotions going on, and leaned over the toilet.

I waited for an eternity, and eventually, it happened. All I could do was let it run its path and be calm.

When it was finally was done, I was shaking so badly.

'_Come on Abs. Deep breaths,'_ I whispered as tears started to roll down my cheek.

After a few minutes, I managed to stand up and rinse my face and wrists off with water. The feeling in my gut was enough for me to tolerate, so I headed back downstairs.

"Oh, there you are! I've just finished giving baby Joey his bottle and was just about to start making everyone else's lunch. Do you want to help? What kind of sandwich do you want?" Lorraine asked me.

"Sure, I guess. I'll have whatever you're having. I'm not picky," I said, going back to staring.

"Then you can have baloney and cheese like I do; with a side of white milk instead of Coka-cola," Lorraine said, as she got everything she needed from the fridge.

"Y-yeah. How did you know I liked milk with my baloney and cheese?" I mumbled.

"A lucky guess. I love it too! No one else in my family does though, but that's okay," she continued. "Do you mind working on my younger sister and older brother's food? Toby is very picky about his sandwich. He and the others are in the backyard playing, and if he sees that I'm making it, he won't eat it. I don't know why, but he's such a Mama's boy. The other day, he found out _I'd _made his cheeseburger for him instead of mom, so he ended up taking the whole sandwich apart and throwing the toppings everywhere. Father gave him a good spanking and sent him to bed without dinner. But get this, when Father was taking a shower later that night, Mother snuck up and gave him a burger that _she _made. Anything for Mama's little boy," she said, rolling her eyes.

"What does everyone like?" I asked.

"We're all having baloney and cheese so you don't have to worry about anything else. And you know the worst part? After Toby was sent to bed, we had to listen to Mother and Father give that lecture about how 'when _they _were growing up during 'The Depression', they hardly had any food to eat, so we should be grateful for the food on our plate. I can't stand it when my mother does that. How come _we _have to hear that lecture when we weren't even the ones refusing food? Isn't that so unfair?"

"Yeah, I suppose it is," I said, finishing off the first sandwich. The two of us continued to talk for a bit longer then I think we've ever talked before in my entire life.

"Thanks for the help Abigail," Lorraine said after we had finished.

"I-it's just Abby," I said.

"Oh. Well thanks for the help Abby," she said, and then went outside to get the younger children and her parents. Moments later, three kids came back inside running and grabbing their plate without even acknowledging that I was there. Then, Stella came back into the kitchen.

"What was your name again dear?" Stella asked.

"Abby," I replied.

"Well, Abby, you're brother's still unconscious upstairs and we shouldn't move him too much until he wakes up. You're more than welcome to stay here until he does. I also want to give your mother a call. I don't want her to worry about where you two are," she said, and my eyes went wide.

"Uh…..she's not in right now," I said, looking at Lorraine as she came walking back in.

"Oh," Stella said. "Well let's all enjoy some lunch everybody!"

**Break*Break*Break*Break*Break*Break**

**Nine Hours Later**

I was there all day and well into the evening, and Marty still hadn't woken his lazy butt up. I just sat somewhere awkwardly in the house quiet as a mouse as Lorraine had left me alone two hours ago.

Just as it was starting to turn to dusk, I went outside in their backyard. Everything still hadn't quite clicked yet as to how we ended up in the past with the DeLorean currently not working. That's when, without thinking, I took off my shoes, socks, necklace, and tutu, and started doing some gymnastics/yoga breathing exercises.

"_Inhale as you reach your arms up high in a big motion, and then exhale as you move down to touch the mat," _I recalled my coach saying. I did this a few more times and continued stretching before I did some cartwheels and a few backbends being mindful of my wrists.

"I can do that too!" a young voice said. I looked over and saw a younger version of my Aunt Sally attempt to do a cartwheel; even if it was more of a roll.

"Not bad," I said.

"Mother doesn't like it when I do it though. It gets my dress all dirty, and sometimes you can even see my underwear!" Sally explained.

"Yeah, that's why I don't practice gymnastics in a dress. That's kinda why I took my tutu off too; so it doesn't get messed up."

"Are you a ballerina?" she asked me.

"No," I said.

"Then how come you're wearing a tutu?" she asked, and I was almost dumbfounded.

"Uh….I just….do?" I said, not believing my words. It seemed good enough for Sally though.

"Can you do that bend thing again where you kick your legs over?" she asked.

"Oh, you mean the backbend? I suppose," I said and demonstrated it to her.

"Wow!" she cheered.

"Watch this one," I said and did multiple backbends all in a row.

"You look like those girls on T.V that do those moves for those gold medal thingies," Sally said.

"You're talking about the Olympics. Well, I've got a long way to go before I do it like _they _do. I only just started training not long ago," I said. That's when I looked up at the house and saw Lorraine staring at me from what looked like her bedroom with a smile. I gave her a quick wave, and she did the same before looking behind her suddenly and immediately left the window.

Instantly, I felt a few drops land on my arm and saw that there were dark clouds in the sky.

"Come on in girls before the rain starts. I don't want you to catch pneumonia," Stella called.

"Okay Mom," Sally said, and we both ran inside. As soon as we got inside, it started to pour.

**Hope you've enjoyed and we'll see you next time when Marty **_**FINALLY **_**gets up. Hope you enjoyed it, and feel free to let me know what you think. **

**LaurenHardy13**


End file.
